mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Rise of Vicis
My Little Pony Rise of Vicis is an upcoming My Little Pony fan game being produced by Negation Squared Productions, with music by Automatrix. It based off of a fan story of the Television show: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. This game is not licensed or sponsored by Hasbro and is a non-profit project.__TOC__ Story Rise of Vicis takes place in a non-specific time period in Equestria. The Mane 6 are having a picnic one day when a rift opens in the sky. Hundreds of dark purple meteorites rain down, and a dark figure can be seen within the portal. The Mane 6 jump into action and rush to Canterlot. On their way, they figure out that they have lost their cutie marks and nopony has any memory of them. Upon reaching the castle, even Celestia is dumbfounded by her lack of knowledge on the Mane 6. She sends them to a floating island, Mechanica, to talk to an inventor that can help them fix their broken world. When they reach the island, they meet the inventor, Silvercog, and are instructed to go and search for the 6 Elements of Harmony in 6 different parts of Equestria. Cut-scenes The cut-scenes for Rise of Vicis will be done in a comic book style. There will be a few images per cut-scene with full dialogue, excluding the demo. Development Rise of Vicis is being produced by Negation Squared Productions. ~2 Production's team consists of 2 programmers, 2 designers, and 3-4 voice actors. RoV's music and sound are being produced by Automatrix. Programming This game is being created in Game Maker 8 Pro. The Team *Brandt H. - Programming/ Design/ Concept Artist/ Story/ Voice Actor *Trelil - Programming *Tyler B. - Music/ Sound/ Story *Ryan K. - Design/ Concept Artist *Taylor H. - Voice Actor/ Concept Artist *Jasmine G. - Voice Actor Characters The Mane 6 The Main characters of this adventure. You will have the ability to play as all of them and fight "Rival Bosses" to find each one's Element of Harmony. The Corrupt 6 The corrupt/ twisted version of the Mane 6 that are the result of Rainbow Dash's failed Sonic Rainboom. They have lived their lives without their Cutie Marks and without contact with each other. All memory of them and the normal Mane 6 have been erased by Vicis. They are not present in the game, but are referenced in cutscenes. The two versions of the Mane 6 are in the same world because of a "Paradox Shield" surrounding the Mane 6. The whereabouts of the shield's source is unknown. Silvercog Silvercog is the inventor that lives upon Mechanica, the floating island which he had spent his life building. He has built portals to different parts of Equestria to help the Mane 6 on their adventure to find the Elements. He also seems to hold a secret. Auto Auto is Silvercog's best friend. He is a DJ that lives on Mechanica and helps Silvercog with some of his inventions. He doesn't talk much, but he's pretty smart when it comes to making music. He is the OC for Automatrix. Storm Dash A pony that was created by Vicis to protect the Element of Loyalty. But, instead of protecting it, she's using it to lure Rainbow Dash. She will stop at nothing to ensure that she remains the fastest in the "New World". Vicis The Time Wraith Vicis is a species that hasn't shown themselves for millions of years, a Wraith. They are said to have gone extinct around the time that Nightmare Moon rose against her sister. He was imprisoned within the Time Void long ago, and wants to escape and take over the world. On one of his attempts to escape, he causes Rainbow Dash to fail her Sonic Rainboom during a race as a filly, explaining why the Mane 6 lost their Cutie Marks. He resides in his lair, the Chaotic Clockworks. Wraiths A supernatural race of beings that existed for thousands of years. They have gone extinct, except Vicis. The cause of their extinction is unknown. Wraiths are said to hold the secret to time travel and space minupulation. It is said that they created the Time Void as a prison. Stages Levels MLP: Rise of Vicis consists of 1 tutorial level, 6 main stages, and 1 final level. #Ponyville Tutorial #Canterlot Castle #The Everfree Forest #The Old Kingdom #Apploosa #Manehattan #Trixieland #The Chaotic Clockworks Bosses It also consists of 10 boss fights: 6 Rival Bosses, 3 Major Bosses, and the Final Boss. Rival Bosses Boss fights between 1 of the Mane 6 and the boss. Once defeated, an Element of Harmony is obtained. #The Diamond Dogs #The Dragon #Nightmare Pinkie Diane Pie #Chief Thunderhooves #Storm Dash #Trixie the Almighty Enchantress Major Bosses Bosses between 3 of the Mane 6 (Excluding Vicis, where you play as all 6) and the boss. They appear every 2 levels (2 levels then a Major Boss). Once defeated, the next level opens. #Nightmare Moon #Discord #Vicis the Time Wraith Final Boss The final showdown. Once defeated, the last cutscene plays, and the game is won. Gameplay The player will be able to play as the Mane 6, and each character has their own style of gameplay. This game is an Adventure/Platformer/2D Sidescroller. Items There will be certain items in the game that can effect the way it is played: *Time Orbs: Scattered orbs that we released along with the Time Watchers. Collect them to increase your chances of getting a higher rank for the level. Dash Only - Refills Boost *Party Cannons: Cannons that just happen to be everywhere. You can use them to launch to new heights. *Super Party Cannons: Cannons that are more powerful than normal Party Cannons. These cannons will launch you higher into the air. *Hourglass: These are places about half way through each level and serve as a Checkpoint. If you die, you will re-spawn at the last hourglass you passed. *Angel Only: Find Angel in each of Fluttershy's level to open the goal portal. *Rainboom Rings Dash Only: Jump into one of these rings, and you will perform a Sonic Rainboom and speed past certain parts in a level. *Elements of Harmony: Collect all six by defeating each character's "Rival Boss". Once all are collected, the path to the Time Void can be closed. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle will be given 2 spells from the beginning of the game. Using the "Z" key, she will be able to fire a magic missile to harm enemies. Using the "X" key, she will be able to cast a Blizzard Spell which will freeze all enemies on screen. Applejack Applejack will be faster than everypony else with the exception of Rainbow Dash. She is able to use her hind hooves to buck heavy objects, obstacles, and enemies. Fluttershy Fluttershy will be able to fly, but only for a limited about of time. She also has no way to attack, so the player will have to hide or avoid enemies at all costs. Her main goal during each level is to find Angel, and then make her way to the level's goal. Rarity Rarity will have the ability to use magic to move boxes and other obstacles as well as flip switches to solve puzzles. The player will have to select the block with the mouse, then move it with the arrow keys. Rarity can only move certain blocks which must also be a certain proximity from herself. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash will be able to trot at top speeds. She is also given a boost gauge, which can be replenished by hitting enemies or picking up Time Orbs. Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie will have the ability to double jump using confetti. She is also able to attack enemies by jumping on them. Trivia *When a level is completed, the game will rate the player depending on how fast the level was completed and the amount of Time Orbs that were collected. It is very similar to the grading system of the Sonic franchise. *Since Manehattan is a big city there are many signs for advertisement. There are some signs advertising Trixieland, Equestria Rave Radio, and a Movie called "Parasprites in Space." *Although RoV is getting a demo, it takes place before the invasion and not at all the main story. Instead, it starts with Twilight getting a letter about a party and you play as the Mane 6 on their way to the picnic. *Some of the levels are based off of stages from other games to add a nostalgia feel to the game. Trixieland is based off of Carnival Night Zone from Sonic 3. *There are many references to other games within this one. Some of them include a rock on the moon during the Nightmare Moon boss that reads "GMOTM", referencing the cancellation of Mega Man Legends 3 and a few posters in Manehattan, like "Pony Cola" and a poster with the initials: "G.U.N." *The Old Kingdom level was originally going to be a monochramatic level, meaning the only colors would be black and white. This was changed because the palette blended with the background. The palette remains partly monochromatic with splashes of darker shades to give it more color. Gallery :My Little Pony: Rise of Vicis image gallery Music The music for Rise of Vicis is completely original and is being produced by Automatonic Raven. He is also being put into Rise of Vicis as his OC, Auto. *Title Theme *Ponyville Theme Dev Team Videos *2 Man Dev Team Interview Gameplay Videos *Fighting Back Trailer *Rainbow Dash Gameplay Other external links *Rise of Vicis Demo *Negation Squared Productions' tumblr *Automatonic Raven's Youtube *My Little Pony: Rise of Vicis Website Category:Fan games